FatePast Event - Longing
by IsmiHana
Summary: Sepuluh tahun, sang gadis hidup dalam cita dan angan-angan yang tak pernah ia capai.


【FATE/PAST EVENT】

**I—Longing**

Sepi. Suasana begitu temaram nan sunyi. Bahkan tiada secangkir lilin untuk menemani.

Dingin. Angin berhembus dan salju menghambur, silih-berganti memadamkan bara hangat dalam diri.

Sementara ia, seorang gadis kecil, duduk di sebuah sofa, di dekat tepian jendela. Matanya melongok sedari tadi; melewati kaca; menembus udara malam dan butiran kristal; memperhatikan dengan seksama akan gemerisik dedaunan hijau gelap.

Bertanya-tanya dalam keingintahuan dan penantian—kapan ia pulang?

Perapian tak mengobarkan panasnya semburan abu dan tumpukan kayu mengarang. Yang ada hanyalah asap hasil pertemuan angin dingin dan uap panas napasnya. Bibir membisu. Seonggok kain dirapatkan menutupi tubuh. Ia butuh kehangatan dalam kastil megah yang kelam itu. Tapi tidak, tolaknya halus, ia tak begitu membutuhkan api. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kepulangan kedua orang tuanya yang merantau ke negeri nun jauh di seberang. Bukan bermaksud terbang-hambur meninggalkannya seorang diri—ibu bilang ia dan ayah punya tugas. Tugas untuk pergi. Dan ia, si gadis kecil, mesti tinggal di dalam kastil, bertemankan boneka-boneka yang biasa dibelikan ayahnya sepulang kerja. Memainkan mereka seorang diri, bicara seolah-olah beruang, kucing, kuda, dan gajah kain itu hidup, sebelum akhirnya memilih penantian panjang di samping jendela.

Ia makan. Kakek Acht memberinya roti, susu, dan apalah itu. Tak lebih. Namun, si gadis tak pula menderita. Ada banyak gumpalan lemak yang mengganjal perutnya. Meski makanan yang disodor tak cukup untuk memuaskan nafsu perut.

Setidaknya, ia masih hidup. Memeluk lutut dalam gulungan selimut hingga kini.

Bolehlah Kakek Acht memberinya secangkir lilin untuk menemani sang gadis sepanjang malam. Memerhatikan bagaimana salju terbang turun dari langit. Melihat rajutan hawa gelap yang beku. Bernapas dalam kepul pertemuan uap air dan angin. Sementara itu, kepul yang dihasilkan memberi titik embun pada jendela. Dengan jemari mungilnya, sang gadis akan menggurat nama. Atau beragam hal.

Kadang ia menulis cerita. Meski lebih banyak embun ia habiskan untuk menoreh 'keluarga'.

'Kiritsugu', kata pertama yang ditulisnya.

'Irisviel', menyusul kata kedua.

'Illyasviel', dan kata terakhir.

Gadis itu menggambar skema. Sebuah garis ditarik lurus dengan jari telunjuk dari kata pertama menuju kata kedua. Membuat hubungan saling berkoordinasi. Kemudian, di tengah-tengah garis lurus itu, ia akan menarik sebuah garis lagi menuju kata ketiga. Memperlihatkan kata mana yang mesti bertanggungjawab, dan kata mana yang mesti dipertanggungjawabkan.

Kalau bosan, sang gadis akan turun dari sofa tepian jendela. Ia akan menghampiri para boneka. Memandang mereka dengan tatapan nanar. Ia bertanya. Ia bertanya ke mana orang tuanya pergi. Sampai kapan mereka akan pergi? Sampai kapan ia harus begini? Tapi jawaban tak pernah datang. Dan takkan pernah datang. Kain-kain yang dibuat hewan-hewanan itu membisu. Tak ada satu pun yang dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Padahal sang gadis telah berkali-kali melontarkan hal yang sama. Apalah yang ia dapatkan? Hanya keheningan tanpa arti, belaka.

Namun tentu, waktu lebih banyak dihabiskannya untuk duduk di sofa. Menatap baik-baik tiap helaian daun. Kala mereka bergerak, si gadis akan membesarkan iris merahnya. Barangkali sebuah sosok hitam tengah berjalan pulang menuju kastil, dengan kaki terendam salju hingga ke lutut. Mungkin sosok itu menggendong sosok lain dengan surai putih panjang, yang lengannya akan melingkari leher si sosok hitam. Dan si gadis, akan dengan senang hati, menyambut kepulangan mereka. Siap bermaraton ke pintu depan melewati koridor panjang yang lengang, untuk mengucapkan selamat datang.

Ya, halusinasi pernah menghinggapinya. Meyakinkan diri dengan cara menempelkan wajah di kaca jendela dan melihat baik-baik melalui keping-keping merahnya, pernah ia dapati sekelebat warna hitam yang dapat dikenal. Tersenyum riang, tak bisa menahan kegembiraan, bersoraklah si gadis. "Ia pulang!" maka kaki kecil akan membawanya melintasi karpet merah yang membentang lurus di sepanjang koridor. Mulutnya bergerak kala mencapai daun pintu coklat, pita suaranya beresonansi, menyampaikan suara. "Selamat datang kembali, Kiri—!"

Dan yang didapatinya hanya angin yang berhembus, membentuk lengkungan spiral sebelum terbang pergi lagi. Beserta hamparan putih salju, tanpa satu pun jejak kaki.

Barulah sang gadis tersadar, apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah halusinasi. Hati yang semula memuncak kembali menyusut dingin. Apa yang dinanti tak kembali. Mungkin takkan pernah kembali.

Pada akhirnya, sang gadis menangis. Air mata yang tak dapat ditahan tumpah-ruah dari sudut mata. Menuruni pipi. Mencapai dagu. Kemudian turun membasahi tangan. Air mata itu bagaikan hujan. Mungkin bagaikan hujan salju, jika mereka bertemu dengan angin dingin di luar. Sang gadis terus menangis, menangis, hingga ia cegukan. Tapi tidak pula ia pergi untuk mereguk barang segelas air. Matanya memerah karena kering. Kehabisan cairan pelembap. Si gadis tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin sebuah keluarga lengkap. Ia ingin ada yang kembali. Mungkin, jika ada rolet waktu, ia akan memutarnya, mengharapkan jarum penunjuk berhenti di 'masa lalu'. Mungkin pula, jika mesin waktu benar-benar ada, ia akan masuk ke dalam sana dan menghentikan kedua orang tuanya, atau justru pergi bersama mereka.

Sepuluh tahun, sang gadis hidup dalam cita dan angan-angan yang tak pernah ia gapai.

**A/N: Daripada mengendap di MS Word, di-post saja.**


End file.
